The Pondskipper Chronicles
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, days 764-770: Matt Rutherford, Sasha Wilcox... and years to make a life in...
1. 2 Years Later

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 36th cycle. Now cycle 37!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Yes yes now it has been over a year since I've ventured in the land of **Matt/Sasha**, so it's possible some of you here have never read about them. If that's the case, or if you want to refresh your memory, here is the list of past installments:_

_**1.** The Fourth Bird's Call - **2.** You Keep Calling Me Back To Your Heart - **3.** Waves of Joy - **4.** Leap the Ocean - **5.** Liverpool Escapade - **6.** By the Distance  
><strong>7.<strong> 531 Miles - **8.** Home Stretch - **9.** At Number 2106 - **10.** Comparing Notes - **11.** Down Memory Lane - **12.** Only the Beginning_

**"The Pondskipper Chronicles"  
>MattSasha  
>1. Two Years Later<strong>

There was once a time when it would have been her waiting in this airport, for a plane that would have carried him from America. For two years now though, it was the other way around. Matt Rutherford, of Lima, Ohio, had been living in Manchester since his father's work had taken him there. It had taken some getting used to… his life was different there, so different. He would have felt completely misplaced if it hadn't been for knowing her… Sasha Wilcox of Liverpool, who met the boy at the indoor pool of a New York Hotel, had followed her heart to live in that very city, to a school for the arts… She had cut the distance between them, only to have him get taken right back, distance re-established. But they were both well accustomed to this physical distance between them; they had fallen in love despite of it, maybe even made stronger for it. They had survived it for over a year; they could survive it a little while longer… they knew what stood on the other side would be worth it.

They would both work toward enabling their visits to one another. Holidays, birthdays… Summers were best, both times. The first year, Matt had gone to stay at the Wilcox summer home with her, and the second had been spent equal parts between his home in Manchester and her parents' in Liverpool. The first summer, he just remembered so many days at the beach, swimming, running, dancing, laughing…

They already knew it was only a matter of time, that they would get married someday, but they didn't want to do it now, when school and location kept them apart… also they were still seventeen. That was also the summer they thought they might have been pregnant, but it had ended up being a false alarm. It wasn't a 'scare;' they would have been happy. But they knew it was better off this way. They wouldn't have been able to take care of a child, especially if he had to fly back to England at the end of the summer. At least they were more sure than ever that this was the future they wanted, the two of them.

The second summer, they called it 'the summer of plans.' They knew the next summer would be the one where Sasha came home for good, and they could start their life together… no more interruptions, no more distance. They would live together… it was the one thought that spurred them on as they counted down the days. So they had to decide. Where would they live? They had decided Manchester, since Matt did have his life there now, went to school, had a job… They could have lived with the Rutherfords, but they wanted their own place. He'd have to look on his own, sending her the information as he visited one place and the next. At least they knew that when he started looking for places, for furniture and the likes, it would mean she was almost home.

The place was ready now, ready to welcome them both. All it needed was her. He hadn't slept, the night before she was flying in… apparently neither had she. They'd spent the night texting, as she packed up the rest of her things, took the taxi to the airport, waited for her flight… When she had to turn off her phone, he could practically feel the excitement in her words… she was coming. Only that knowledge got him to sleep, just for a few hours, and then he was driving to the airport. He wasn't sure what to have for her, but he knew he wanted to give her something. In the end, he figured it out… there was just one thing that would say it all.

Her flight had landed ahead of time, like it knew they couldn't bear to be apart that much longer. He stood at the gate, scanned the crowds… they were both experts now, they could spot each other in a group of travellers in an instant. He knew she'd be crying, and he couldn't blame her… he was kind of crying too… okay, he was really crying… She saw him, and her feet slowed, a rush of emotion grabbing her. He couldn't breathe either, he was so filled with happiness, joy, and about a hundred other words… He took a step forward, and finally she was moving again, slowly and then faster, until she was cleared of the line and she in one dash she had all but leapt into his arms, clamped on, and he wasn't letting go either.

He'd known, from the very first day, he was sure of it… He knew from the moment he'd seen her, by the window at the indoor pool… All she'd had to do was look at him with those grey-eyes, the crooked smile that made her freckles hop… and there was no turning back. Then she'd laughed and it was all over… he was a man sold.

"Tell me it's real, please?" she pulled back, face streaked with the happy tears. He kissed her… had to… then he looked down, reaching in his pocket to pull out a key chain, with two keys dangling from it. He pulled her hand out, palm facing up, placed the chain there… the keys to their home. Feeling them in her palm, she breathed in; it was real…

The drive – which she had to refer to as 'the drive home' a few times to let it really sink in – had gone by in a flash as she regained her energy and told him about her flight. She had never been to the house, but knowing her she would have looked into it, and when they reached the street her voice grew quiet, eyes scanning the street until she saw it. And she smiled. When they got out, he gave her a look as though to say 'go for it.' The keys were still in her hand, and she looked at them. "The little one first," he pointed, and she nodded, moving to open the door.

The next few hours were spent unpacking. Her belongings had been shipped ahead of time, leaving just a few suitcases with her, but he'd left the boxes for her to take care of, as she'd asked. He had some boxes left as well, and by the end of it, their home did look like that… their home.

He could tell she was exhausted, and he was too, and before he knew it she was crawling under the blankets, hiding from the still shining sun of mid-afternoon, but he had to take care of one more thing before then, all part of making this day memorable to them both. He tilted his head, looking at the bump in the blankets. "Can I get in there?" he asked, and the blankets lifted. He laid down next to her, found her eyes staring back at him. "One more thing?" he told her, reaching in his other pocket, this time pulling out a small box. She blinked, knowing instantly what it was. "I know we did this, unofficially, two years ago, but… I think it's time we made it official, right?"

"Right…" she gave a small nod. He wasn't exactly unmoved either… he'd been looking forward to this point in time for longer than he could recall, and now it had arrived. He opened the box, revealing the ring. This time the sunlight was entirely welcomed…

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	2. 5 Years Later

_A/N: Just to be clear, '5 years later' is five years overall, not five years after the previous chapter. This is now three years after chapter 1. Matt and Sasha are now 22 years old :)_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Pondskipper Chronicles"<strong>

**2. Five Years Later**

He'd gotten in from work that afternoon and he'd just collapsed into sleep he was so tired. He found the bed and his head had barely felt the coolness of the pillow before he drifted away to dreams. It was unclear how much time had passed when he woke up – or more precisely, was awoken – but the transition was abrupt. All of a sudden he could feel something or someone bouncing on his leg and shaking his shoulder as well. When he opened his eyes he found the shoulder shake was courtesy of his neighbor, Joanna, and the leg was Joanna's four-year-old son Benji, indeed bouncing up and down on his leg on the bed. "What the…"

"We tried to call you, why didn't you pick up?" Joanna's voice was oddly urgent.

"I was… sleeping, what's going on?" he rubbed at his eyes.

"Baby, baby…" Benji sang out, still hopping.

"Baby? B…" Matt repeated, and then his mind sprang to life. In one move he picked up the small boy off his leg – he seemed to enjoy that – and put him down before scrambling to get up. He was still fully dressed, and if his brain had been in the right place he would stop looking for his keys and realize they were in his pocket.

"I think it might be best I drive you," Joanna nodded.

"Yeah, o-okay…" Matt mumbled and followed her, scooping up Benji on the way. "Come on, Banjo," he led the way out to the car, fishing for his phone on the way, dialling Sasha's phone. When Mrs. Wilcox answered and confirmed the news, he was just glad he was already sitting in the passenger seat or his legs might have gave out… This was it, this was it… Finally, this was it…

They all knew the road had been a twisted one to follow, none more than Matt and Sasha themselves. There had been that time, at seventeen, when they'd thought they were expecting but then found they weren't. And then of course, there was… last year. That was when they had gotten pregnant for the first time, that was when it had first been real, and captivating, and new, and… and then it was taken from them, gone, lost... He would forever remember how quiet the house had gotten, for that week or so afterward. It was hard on him, but he was more worried for her, worried how she would deal. Then she'd put her hand on his cheek, as though to say 'I'll be alright,' even if her voice couldn't hold the words yet. He remembered at night, her not wanting him to let her go…

And then a few months later, caught completely by surprise, with life having carried on its course quite on its own, it had started up all over again. They were pregnant again, and now their happy time was a worried time… They couldn't have it happen again, not again…

But she'd held strong… the passing months had gone and revealed they were expecting a girl… With every week that passed, every expansion of Sasha's belly, they felt their fear retreat just a little, allowing space for joy and anticipation again. And after they had found out they were having a daughter, Sasha had looked at him… It was time to get ready, nursery, clothes, toys, everything…

Even if they were getting closer, they were both just holding their breaths on the inside, like the universe could still pull the rug out from under them, and they needed to see their girl, see her be okay, for them to really let the last of the bitter memory get sucked out like the poison it was. Matt was ever attentive, the dutiful husband. Their third wedding anniversary had almost been spent at home until Sasha had laughed, convinced him she wouldn't in fact break if they dressed up and went out to dinner at least. The point was he was at her service for any and all wish, if it was going to make things easier and keep her and the baby safe.

She was fine, had been fine, and now she was about to be born… His heart didn't know how to beat steadily anymore… it was definitely a good thing Joanna was driving. He could vaguely hear Benji calling out questions from the backseat, which his mother answered, one after the other. Finally, there was the hospital, and all he had to hear was 'I'll park, you go ahead' and he was gone, running in, looking to the chart to find out which floor to go to… he knew, but it had slipped out… his brain was not making sense at the moment. One extremely long elevator ride later – at least that was how it had felt – he was deposited on the right floor and he found the room not by asking but by picking up, somewhere in the distance, on a voice he knew, shouting tame obscenities… He might tell Sasha later how hearing her had made him smirk for a second, but for the time being he just followed the sound, sweeping into the room and almost tripping.

"Matt!" she breathed/cried out when she saw him, and he found his footing again, moving to her side.

"Sorry, sorry, I fell asleep, I didn't h…"

"Oh just forget about that now," she cut him off, "You're going to miss the sho…" The word morphed into a cry and her hand clamped on his. That snapped him into action mode, remembering what the class and the books had said to do. He wasn't sure how long she'd been there, how long it had been going and how close she was getting… he didn't know how much time passed from when he'd arrived either, but then the next thing he knew there was the doctor holding up the newborn shrieking with her first breath.

"Is she okay?" he had to ask, just as the nurse gave him scissors and showed him where to cut. His hand was still holding to Sasha's, but his eyes never left… her… his daughter, their daughter…

She was perfect, by all indications. They had handed her to him, and just like the first time he had seen Sasha, the first time he laid eyes on the girl they would call Olivia… he had no chance; she had him. Still just in case he came to sit on the edge of the bed with Sasha, so she could see her too, but also because he was afraid he'd drop her.

"Look at you…" Sasha reached out, touching the little hand curled up so tight, like she had to make sure she was real, and when she saw she was… she laughed, and the girl's head turned as though she was trying to find the sound, liked it.

"Here…" Matt hushed, carefully passing her into Sasha's arms. There was a brief moment where she almost fussed, but then Sasha spoke and like the laugh it soothed her.

"Yeah, there's our girl," Sasha beamed. For a while it seemed they were perfectly content to sit there in the silence, save for the quiet noises the baby made before she fell asleep. In the silence the thoughts were easier to catch in the air though… They both knew what the other was thinking…

They thought of these months of hoping and waiting, they thought of the child that always was, a year ago… they thought of how far they'd come. After spending three years seeing each other only as time and travel would grant, they had now spent three years side by side, day to day. They had been in love before, without a doubt… but if that was love, then what came after they were reunited for good was something even bigger than what the word could ever mean. Even three years on, once in a while they would look at one another, like they had been afraid it was a dream, and that the nearness was nothing more than however close they were sitting to a computer screen and that really there were miles and an ocean standing in between them. There was no more of that though, no more distance. Three years, and not one of those days had been spent apart. They went to bed together, woke together, every day… They had done their time for aching and longing; that was over… now came the rewards.

"What time is it?" he thought after a while. Sasha looked around for the clock on the wall, nodded to it. Matt did the time, then smiled. "Almost morning in Ohio."

**TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)**


	3. 9 Years Later

_A/N: Another chapter, another leap! Four years after the last one, thus Matt and Sasha are now 26, Olivia is 4, and someone is..._

* * *

><p><strong>"The Pondskipper Chronicles"<strong>

**3. Nine Years Later**

Olivia would have stayed sitting at the bottom of the stairs, clutching her floppy-eared stuffed bunny. She may only have been four years old, but she knew a situation she didn't like when she saw one, and this was one… the biggest one she'd ever lived in her little life. She would have stayed there, if it hadn't been for what her father had told her when they'd arrived: "Keep an eye on Emilia."

It was a valid demand. Her little sister was a year old and she was starting to get a hand on this whole walking business, but she was still prone to falling or bumping into things, and the fact that they were in a new house, unfamiliar to the younger Rutherford girl, was even more of a potential for something to happen. So when she heard her sister's stomping feet trotting by, she looked up, sighed and put her rabbit down and got up to go after her.

"Mimi, come back here!" she called after her, which only seemed to spur her on, feet speeding. It was not unlikely Emilia had gotten plenty of her mother's energy, while Olivia was something more like her father… quiet. "Watch out!" Olivia called, seeing her sister might fall, and then… Their father swept in, scooping up his teetering daughter. "Dad!" Olivia startled.

"How are you doing, Bunny?" Matt crouched down to scoop her up as well. She held on, more at ease now than she had been since they'd walked through the door and her parents had started going around, unpacking things, moving things…

"Dad, I want to go home," she begged.

"We are home," he reminded her.

"No," she shook her head. "Home," she specified, her face saddening.

"Okay, come here," he put her on her feet, offering his hand with a smile. She took it, and she walked with him into her new room, where he put Emilia down on the bed before picking up Olivia and taking her to show the picture frame they'd hung on the wall. It showed a smiling Olivia, sitting in her Gran's lap. This was her grandmother Rutherford, who now that they had moved to the new house back in Lima, Ohio, lived just down the street. "Do you remember what we explained to you, why we're here?"

"Yes," Olivia looked like she felt bad for complaining now. "Because Gran needs us."

"That's right," Matt nodded. "And you know, she'll need you most of all. You know how much she loves your hugs," he told her as she'd wrapped her arms around his neck. She did smile, though after a moment her face got scared again.

"Is Gran going to get better?" Now Matt's face fell as well.

"I hope so, Bunny."

That night, after the girls had been put to bed, Matt and Sasha had continued with unpacking, not wanting there to be too many boxes lying around with their daughters running around. They were unpacking books into the living room book shelves when Sasha asked the question they both knew would come eventually. "Are you alright?"

His parents had moved back to Lima after his father had been transferred back, and though he wished they could still be there with him and Sasha and their granddaughter, he couldn't uproot them. At least that was the intention. Matt and Sasha had made a life for themselves, with Olivia… they had grown into their roles as parents, and then they had been expecting once more. If having Olivia there, so happy and healthy, did one thing, it allowed them to be just a little less frightened for this baby's birth. And just like that, Emilia Rutherford had entered the world kicking and screaming. Olivia had felt protective of her little sister from the day she was born. It seemed as though she knew more than her parents sometimes what it took to make her stop crying.

Mrs. Rutherford had been ill for over a year, but she was getting by with the help of her husband. But then they had begun to understand he couldn't manage on his own anymore, as her condition worsened. It had taken some thinking, not a lot but some, for Sasha to tell her husband what he was thinking but didn't want to say just yet: his parents needed help, and they could be that help. So they had done it, packed up their lives and their daughters' lives, and they had moved to Ohio.

"It's going to take her some getting used to," he sighed, at Sasha's question.

"Olivia?" Sasha asked.

"Emilia never needs time to adjust, so, yes," he smiled, and she smiled back.

"I didn't ask if they would be alright though," she put the books down and moved to her husband's side, looping her arms around his. He bowed his head, breathing out and looking over at her. "How was she when you went to see her?"

"Same, but she's anxious to see the girls and you. That brightened her up," he smiled. "You?" he asked.

"You know me… I roll with the punches," she shrugged.

"You and Emilia have that in common," he laughed, and she nodded.

"Aren't you happy to be back in Lima though?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's weird though. Hasn't been home in almost a decade, but… it is." They held for a beat, but then he nodded. "We should keep going," he pointed out.

"Right," she agreed, and they got back to unpacking. By the time they were done, they were satisfied the house was ready for them, and they went to bed, collapsing in exhaustion.

Olivia woke up in the morning, her stuffed bunny in her arms, and like she did every morning, barely awake, she walked out of her room and across the hall into Emilia's room; they'd made sure at least that would be the same when they'd gotten the house. She found the girl already awake, standing in her crib. "Hi, Mimi," Olivia went and managed to get the crib panel down, helping her sister out. "Come on," she took her by the hand and they went looking for their parents' room, crawled on to the bed and up to them. "Are you awake?" she whispered, while Emilia patted at Sasha's arm.

Matt woke up to the sight of his daughters' faces, surrounded with curls, smiling down at him, and even with the uncertainty of things, his mother's situation, he wasn't nearly as worried as he used to be. He knew a thing or two about distance, and the boost of a reunion… If those girls couldn't give her some much needed warmth, he didn't know what would. "Morning, Bunny," he touched her cheek. "Are we going to see Gran today?" he asked, and she nodded giddily. "She'll be so happy to see you girls."

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	4. 12 Years Later

_A/N: New age update! Matt and Sasha are now 29, Olivia is 7, Emilia is 4, and..._

* * *

><p><strong>"The Pondskipper Chronicles"<strong>

**4. Twelve Years Later**

"Where's Mimi? Where's Mimi?" Olivia pondered aloud and dramatically as she scanned her surroundings. "I don't know, she lifted her hands out with a marked shrug. She crawled on her knees up to the seat which rested on the living room table. "Do you know where she is, Georgie?" the seven-year-old asked her two-month-old brother. He just stared at her and let out a laugh, which made her smile.

"Look out, I'm going to get you!" came the 'maniacal' laugh of the four-year-old Rutherford as she burst from beyond the couch.

"Oh, no, Georgie, save me!" Olivia intoned.

"I don't think he gets it," Emilia came over, sitting next to her sister, carefully taking up her brother's foot.

"Well, he's a baby. But he will."

"He doesn't do anything," Emilia frowned.

"Not yet, but he will. You didn't do thinks when you were a baby."

"I didn't?" Olivia shook her head. "Oh… So he will. We'll help you, right?" she turned to the baby… who'd fallen asleep. "What now?"

"Want to draw pictures?" Olivia suggested, and Emilia agreed.

Sitting in the kitchen, Matt could see them all, together… his children, all three of them… How had they grown so fast… Only a moment ago he was holding Olivia, newborn… Then Emilia… He knew moving them to a brand new country, even if they had visited it before, was a lot, but they were young, so the change hadn't been too disruptive. He had been able to help care for his mother in her illness, him and Sasha both. And having her granddaughters there, so young and full of life, had done her wonders. Even better, she had been there as Sasha became pregnant with their third child, saw her grandson born.

She'd died, quite peacefully, a month later. They would say all the good of having her son and his children there had been taken back, the year before, when her husband had been injured in a fall and later died on the operating table. After that, it felt as though it was only a matter of time. But she had lived to see George Matthew Rutherford be born, Georgie, named after his grandfather and her husband.

With both his parents now deceased, Matt now had a decision to make. Sasha knew he had started thinking about it, even if it remained just that for the moment. She'd see him sitting there at the table, his mind far away, so many times now. She knew when he was ready or when he needed to be ready, he would go to her, so until then she would just be there for him, standing by as though she was standing watch. She'd pass behind him, put her hand to his shoulder, and he'd acknowledge that she was there, placing his hand over hers.

Eventually he'd put voice to what she had long guessed was the issue. They had moved back to Lima, after being away nine years, to look after his mother. They had been here three years now, but deep down there was this feeling like their life was back in Manchester, and as bad as it had felt to consider it in that context, they knew that once Matt's mother had died, there would be nothing to keep them from returning. And now with his father gone as well – they would have suggested he move back with them, to live with them even – the incentive was even stronger.

One day he'd walked down the hall upstairs, hearing Sasha's voice in Georgie's room. He stopped at the door, looking in, and what he saw made him smile. His Sasha, woman of his life, singing their baby boy to sleep, walking around the nursery… She turned at one point, like she knew he was there. He walked in, placing his hand on the baby's head. "We can do it, you know?" she spoke, looking up at him. After a beat, he looked up as well. "Move back to Manchester, with the girls, and this guy…" she looked to Georgie, who had fallen asleep.

"I just keep thinking… Emilia, she's the same age Olivia was when we came here, and that was fine. Olivia… We already took her out of her world once, do we want to do it again? I mean we could stay here and we'd be fine. I grew up here, and I did fine… One day, they could go to McKinley, join New Directions…" he went on.

"They could," Sasha smiled.

"But I think of our old place, and the park… Both the girls took their first steps there, remember?" he thought back.

"By the duck pond," Sasha nodded, smirking.

"If circumstances had been different, I wouldn't have thought about it like this, but… when I think about Georgie, taking his first steps… I see that duck pond."

"I do, too," she admitted. "You know I'll follow, wherever… whatever you want to do, if it's staying, or going back." He nodded quietly.

"Mom, we're hungry!" Emilia's voice rang from downstairs, and Georgie stirred in Sasha's arms.

"I've got it," Matt assured her. As she continued her little dance with their son, he went down to find the girls standing by the staircase. "Hungry?" he asked them and got two nods. "What do you want?"

"Ice cream?" Emilia asked.

"A little early for that, don't you think?" Matt asked as he ushered them both to the kitchen.

"No," she shook her head, making him laugh.

"Yeah I bet you don't," he picked her up by the waist to carry her in, much to her amusement. They sat at the table, and he grabbed an orange, started peeling it. Separating the slices, he could see they were keeping an eye on him, making sure he did it right, lining them up; they called them boats. "You know who used to do that with me?"

"Gran did," Olivia smiled.

"She did," Matt confirmed, nudging half the 'boats' Emilia's way, and the other half to Olivia. "What would you girls think about going back to live where we used to live?" They didn't reply at first, munching on an orange slice. "You probably don't remember the old house," he looked to Emilia, "You probably do though," he turned to Olivia.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"So what do you think?"

"Do we have our own rooms?" Olivia asked.

"There's no house yet, it's just an idea right now," Matt smiled. "But sure, you'll have your own…"

"No, I mean… Can we share?" she went on, leaving out the part where she knew how Emilia hated the part of having to cross the hall when she had bad dreams at night, and that sharing a room would eliminate that need.

"Sure, if that's what you want," he knew the reason, though he kept it to himself. "So you're okay with going back?" They both nodded. He let out a breath, sneaking one hand one way and then the other, snatching one boat from each row and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Dad, no!" Emilia's hands shot out.

"Too late," he replied with a smirk and a stuffed mouth.

"Gross," Olivia's nose scrunched up, but then she laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	5. 16 Years Later

_A/N: Age update, Matt & Sasha are 33, Olivia is 11, Emilia is 8, and Georgie is 4 :)_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Pondskipper Chronicles"<strong>

**5. Sixteen Years Later**

Most days of the week, Sasha would be the one to pick them up from school, but on Fridays, Matt would make sure to be able to be the one to gather them. It was their special day. He would take them to the park, and they would play for a while. Then they would go and pick up Sasha from work and they would go out to eat before returning home for movie night.

He'd pick up Georgie first. At four years old, he was what Sasha would call 'the quiz master'… always with a question or two… or fifteen. They would answer them all, as best they could. Of the three Rutherford children, he was somewhere in between his sisters. Sometimes, maybe less so than normal, he would have quiet phases, make him like Olivia. Most of the time though, he was just like Emilia, bursting with energy…

He went to gather the girls next, finding them waiting by the door, almost identical in their school uniforms. Now at eleven, Olivia had staked her position as the introvert of the family. She had gotten warnings from her teachers more than once about not paying attention in class and drawing in her notebooks. So Matt and Sasha had made a deal with her. For her eleventh birthday they had bought her a sketchbook, special pencils… She could do whatever she wanted to do in them, it was all hers… but she had to do her drawing in there, not her notebooks, and she had to listen to her teachers. It had made all the difference. As for Emilia, who had turned eight on her last birthday, in a search for an 'energy' outlet, it had been dance that won out. She had been taking classes for about six months now, and it seemed to be doing the trick.

When they got to the park, Georgie ran off, and Emilia dashed after him, to keep an eye on him. Matt saw Olivia was hanging back, so he sat down on a bench, waited to see if she'd join him, and she did. "How are you doing, Bunny?" he asked her.

"Good," she nodded. "We have to write about our family, at school. I thought… maybe you could tell me about you and mom," she smiled. He laughed, hooking his arm around hers.

"Why don't we wait until dinner tonight? That way your mom can tell you about it, too. And I'm sure your brother and sister might like to hear as well."

"Dad! Come play!" Georgie and Emilia called from across the park.

"How about it? Want to go play?" Matt asked his eldest child. She gave a nod, he took her hand, and off they went.

When it was time to head out, Matt and the kids packed into the car and off they went. They drove up to the school where she worked as a vocal coach. The kids ran up the hall, while Matt followed behind. He could hear even before he got there that the three of them had found Sasha. He could hear Georgie asking her about her day. When Matt got up there, their son and daughters were still gathered around her. They got to the car, and at that point Matt had told Sasha about Olivia's assignment, which they'd discuss at the restaurant that night.

"Do you have to take notes?" Sasha asked her daughter as they sat at the table. The girls sat on one side, while Georgie sat on the other side, between his parents.

"No, I'll remember," she promised. "How did you meet?"

"We told you about this before, didn't we?" Matt asked and she shook her head. "We didn't?" Again she shook her head.

"Well, I can do that," Sasha spoke up, smiling. "We were on vacation in New York, your grandparents and I. One day I didn't want to go anywhere, and I hid out at the pool. And there was this guy…"

"Was it Dad?" Emilia asked, twirling the straw in her glass.

"Yes," Sasha laughed. "And I thought he was…" she searched for the words, while the children and Matt all stared at her, waiting. "… fantastic," she smiled, looking to Matt. "Guess he thought the same, because we went to see the city, together, that day and until I had to go. And then we would talk over the computer. We'd see each other when I visited. One time," she leaned forward, and the girls did, too, "He flew all the way to Liverpool, to surprise me on my birthday." Olivia smiled.

"Then you went to school in New York," she remembered.

"I did," Sasha confirmed. "And your father moved here, to Manchester. But we continued to talk, as best we could, and finally… we were here, together… We got married, and we had you three, and… well there you go," she nodded. "Is that good?"

"Yes," Olivia nodded, sitting back.

There were still plenty of things they hadn't told her, that they weren't sure when and how to approach, about their overall family story. They didn't mention the lost baby, for one thing. Someday, no doubt, they would tell her more, same with all of them, but she was eleven now, and it wouldn't have been right to put so much on her.

They returned home after dinner, watched the movie, and then it was bed time for the kids. Matt and Sasha alternated, starting and ending in one room and the next. Matt read a story to Georgie, and Sasha sat to read another story with the girls' assistance. With everyone off to sleep, they had gathered again in the living room, watching another movie together.

"The pool in New York…" Sasha breathed after a while. "That was half a lifetime ago…"

"Went by in a flash," he kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe we should go back, this summer," she suggested.

"That'd be good," he agreed. "Who knows, maybe we'll meet our future son-in-law," he teased, and she wacked his arm.

"One thing at a time, alright?"

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	6. 19 Years Later

_A/N: Ages! Matt and Sasha are 36, Olivia is 14, Emilia is 11, and Georgie is 7..._

* * *

><p><strong>"The Pondskipper Chronicles"<strong>

**6. Nineteen Years Later**

Waking up that morning, the house had been at its usual hectic pace. Georgie, now seven, had taken Emilia's journal and run off, incurring the eleven-year-old's wrath as she chased him to get it. Meanwhile, Olivia, fourteen, just sat quietly sketching in her book, taking no part in this madness. Sasha tried to make calls, doing her best to get heard over the shouting. Matt had to step in and separate the younger kids, made one sit in the living room and one in the kitchen until they could head out to school.

With everyone dropped off, Matt had gone to work. Everything was business as usual there as well. Hours going by, doing work he loved to do… there was still the desire to just get home to be with his family.

His phone rang and he blindly reached for it, in the middle of reading something. His attention was taken with just one sound, one word, one sob… it was Sasha. "Matt…"

"What happened?" he sat up.

Somehow he'd managed to get in his car and drive; he didn't remember any of it. But then he was running through the doors of the hospital, looking for someone, anyone who could tell him where to go. He found them in the waiting area. Olivia and Emilia sat side by side, silent, scared. Sasha stood by them, arms folded before herself… he knew that look; first time he'd seen it on her was all those years ago, when her father had his accident.

"Sasha…" When she heard his voice her head snapped up and she was in his arms in a flash. "Where is he? What happened?" She hadn't been able to tell him much before, overwhelmed.

"Car… came out of nowhere… he was out playing, with Calvin and…" her voice was steadier than it had been on the phone, but still shaking. "He's so small, Matt," her head leaned into his chest.

"He's strong, he'll make it," he closed his eyes, trying to show some of that strength himself.

"Dad?" Emilia's voice broke through, and he looked back at her. "Is Georgie going to die?"

"Mimi…" Olivia hushed her sister.

"No, but, this morning… I yelled at him, said bad things… What if…" her face fell, and Olivia wrapped her arm around her shoulder, brought her close.

So the waiting began. They would receive updates, on Georgie's condition, until finally they were told he was being moved to a room, fairly stable but still unconscious. The Rutherfords went to be with him, Matt leading Emilia by the hand, Sasha walking with her arm around Olivia. Matt looked back to his wife, reaching his other hand to take hers. They entered the room, and he felt her hand squeeze his at the sight of their son, on the hospital bed.

They had to wait, again. Sasha sat at Georgie's bedside, clasping his hand between her own. Olivia worked with Emilia, who wanted to make him the best 'get well soon' card possible. Matt sat behind his wife, looking at the unconscious boy.

After his father had died, almost eight years before, Matt had developed something of a problem with hospitals. Already with his mother's illness, it had been hard being there, and even years before that, the miscarriage… But his father… The fall, the operation, dying on the table… The thought of that happening to anyone else he loved had installed something like terror in him, and he couldn't shake it… the thought of it was enough, that place…

Sasha's parents were driving in from Liverpool to be with them, but it would be some time before they arrived. He couldn't sit there, he had to move. None of them had dinner, so he went to the cafeteria. Emilia came with him, while Olivia stayed with her mother and brother. He picked up his younger daughter's hand as they went along. He knew she was safe, but he still had to make sure.

They had this good life going, so much more than he realized sometimes. They had started out, a couple of kids from different worlds, just doing their best to keep in touch for three years… They had been together, physically together, for seventeen years… Twenty years that he'd known her, loved her, been made better for having her. He never felt that he had taken her for granted, maybe because for the patience they'd had to show. Their children were proof positive that it had been worth it.

But in that moment, he was still questioning himself… for things he shouldn't have felt responsible for. The accident hadn't been his fault, but that didn't change that he'd feel like he could have stopped it. He had always told them to be careful, playing out there. Georgie was still so little, even if he was starting to turn into "Mr. Brother" around his sisters. The girls may have towered over him, but heaven forbid anyone should upset them or they'd hear from him. He had imagination, so much of it. The boy who used to go around asking questions at a mile a minute now went around telling stories. And he may have played the part of bratty little brother from time to time, but he could be serious when he had to be. He was such a bright boy, he could be so much…

"Dad, are you okay?" Emilia's voice brought him back to reality. How long had they been staring at sandwiches? He ran a hand over his face, and then his daughter's arms were around his waist. It got a laugh out of him, despite everything, and he closed his arms around her as well.

"Just tired," he assured her. "What do you want to eat?"

Matt and Emilia returned to the room with food for all of them. Emilia had insisted on bringing back something for Georgie, 'for when he wakes up.' The girls ate, sitting on the couch. Matt had to convince Sasha to let go, just long enough to eat. "He needs to feel we're here…" she'd say, her voice heavy. Matt stood at her side, his hand moving to cover hers, which covered their son's.

"I've got him," he promised. Finally she'd stepped back, joining the girls to have her dinner. Matt sat in the chair Sasha had been sitting in since they'd arrived… Georgie's hand was still so warm from being held all this time; he was sure he could feel they were there. When Sasha had finished eating, she had taken position on the other side of the bed, took his other hand. The girls had no idea what else to do, so they drew more pictures for their brother. Eventually they just fell asleep.

"We should check on Calvin," Sasha suddenly spoke after a while. Matt looked at her.

"I didn't even think…" Matt sighed, imagining his son's best friend, who had been there, too. "Was he hurt? I…" Sasha shook her head.

"No, he's alright. But he saw it happen, I'm sure he must be scared."

"I'll call his mother," Matt agreed, slowly moving to rise, reaching to touch his son's forehead before he could step out. As he did this, he felt something in his palm, like… hairs… and then he saw: they were eyelashes. When he pulled his hand back, Georgie's eyes were fluttering, shocked against the light, even as dim as it was. "Sasha…" he breathed. She looked down, saw what he saw, and now what he saw was light returning to her face, breath returning…

"Georgie?" her tears renewed.

"You awake, buddy?" Matt tried to put himself back in his line of sight.

"Did I sleep?" his voice was still groggy.

"Yeah," Sasha laughed. "Just a bit," she brought his hand to her lips.

When the girls would wake again and find their brother's eyes were opened, they'd move up to see how he was, and seeing how happy he was to see them, it was a memory the parents would keep forever.

TO BE CONCLUDED (TOMORROW)


	7. 24 Years Later

_A/N: Final chapter, final age update! Matt & Sasha are 41, Olivia is 19, Emilia is 16, and Georgie is 12 :)_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Pondskipper Chronicles"<strong>

**7. Twenty-Four Years Later**

Emilia and Georgie had been working on the sign for three days, and now they stood side by side, holding it, waiting at the airport. _'Welcome Home, Olivia!'_ it said. Sixteen and twelve years old they now were, and all they wanted was to see their sister, now nineteen, as she'd return to them. She'd been away for college, stateside, and this would be the first time she returned home; they wanted to make it special. Their parents must have been on the same train of thought, as they'd been checking her flight information, fixing her room, stocking the house, for about a week now.

"It's late, I'm telling you," Sasha shook her head, looking at the board.

"I don't know, I…" Matt was scanning it, too, but then the display changed.

"It's here, she's here!" Georgie declared. "Mimi, get the sign up!"

"Be careful, alright?" Sasha told them. "There's going to be a lot of people walking by," she reminded them, but him especially. His accident had left him on crutches for months, then on a single crutch until finally he had been able to leave that one behind, too. There were still times when he got shaky, but overall he was fine. It didn't keep his parents from being very cautious with him.

"I know, I know," he insisted, while Emilia pointed.

"I see her!"

Olivia emerged from the mass of people, her mother's smile all over her face. She dashed up to her siblings, who dropped the sign just in time to reach out their arms into a group hug. "Hey, guys!" After a minute, she moved to be received by her mother, who held her close, a grateful smile on her face. "You're not crying, are you?" Olivia asked her.

"No, that'd be him," she nodded back to her husband.

"Hey, now, there's no crying here, but there will be if I don't get a hug," he smiled.

"Wouldn't want that," Olivia moved to hug her father. He kissed the side of her head, looking back at her. "How was your flight?"

"Bad movie, chatty neighbor… It was perfect," she shook her head.

"Come on, let's get home."

It would have been natural for the conversation in the car to center around Olivia, but the moment they had driven off from the airport, all she wanted was to hear about Emilia and her upcoming showcase. Olivia had foregone the activity when she was still in school, and it was her younger sister who had gone and taken to the song and dance routine… She was in her first year of Glee Club.

Matt said she had his moves, and Sasha said she had her voice… Emilia just loved it all. She'd tried it out by curiosity, knowing her parents' history. It hadn't taken long before she'd fallen for it. This would be her very first performance in front of an audience, and it just so happened that Olivia had a couple days off at the time; she wasn't going to miss her baby sister's show if she could help it. Emilia had confided how happy she was to have her there, that it made her just a little less nervous.

After they'd arrived home, a shower and a nap came before their first family meal in a while. There was more talk about the show, then about Olivia's life overseas, and then just to see their brother blush, the girls had turned their questions to the subject of Georgie and his 'girlfriend' Rose.

The next day, Emilia woke up early, sneaking off into the yard with her music in her ears, going through her choreography. She'd been at it for ten minutes or so before she looked up and found her father looking on from the open window, leaning on the sill.

"Looking good," he told her, smiling.

"Hope so," she called back. He came down and joined her in the yard. "Nervous?"

"Would it be terrible if I passed out up there?" she cringed.

"You're not going to pass out. You're going to be great; we both know it. I was nervous my first time, too," he revealed.

"What happened?"

"Well, our 'star' singer, Rachel, had dropped out to join the musical, and our director brought in a friend of his to take her place. She was kind of… special," he laughed. "April Rhodes, her name was."

"From 'Cross Rhodes?'" Emilia startled.

"Yes," Matt confirmed. "We did the first number, and then after that she left. But then Rachel came back, and we did our second number… It's still one of my best memories," he smiled.

"But you weren't nervous?"

"At first, sure. But then something happened, being in that room, getting ready, waiting to go on… There's this… this spirit that comes alive in there. You'll probably be nervous, but you won't care."

"Right…" she breathed out, and he laughed, hugging her.

"No matter what, we'll be there to cheer you on."

So in mid-afternoon, they were off to Emilia's school, and she went to join her group while the rest of them queued up for the auditorium. "She'll be alright, won't she?" Sasha asked Matt, having apparently taken over the role of the nervous one.

"Of course," Matt offered his arm, and Sasha took it with a smile. They got their seats, Matt next to Sasha, next to Georgie, next to Olivia.

"Can I be in Glee Club, too?" Georgie asked out of the blue.

"Do you want to?" Sasha laughed, tugging his ear.

"I don't know, maybe," he shrugged. "What if I'm not good?"

"Plenty of time to look into it, you know?" Matt pointed out. That made Georgie smile.

Finally it was time for the show to start, and Matt had his camera out to capture the whole thing, so did Olivia. The lights dimmed, the curtain opened, and so it began. Emilia had told them she had one brief solo moment in the first song. Already they were following her every move as she danced among the others, and when she stepped up front, Matt felt Sasha's hand on his knee. He took her hand in his, remaining focused on the camera, though his mind was with his wife. He knew exactly what she was thinking of.

They were generally staying away from the term 'full circle,' but it did fit the situation. They had not met on the stage, but the stage had been such a massive influence on their relationship, their friendship, that to see their daughter up there, doing this thing that she loved as much as they did, it felt right. The five of them, they were a family who could say without a doubt that distance didn't have to hurt. Sometimes it only made you stronger.

THE END


End file.
